The Unknown Enemy Returns
by Heachan
Summary: Someone has stolen Burning Gundam and capturing Gundam fighters...This is the highly demanded sequel to my first G Gundam fic. Enjoy!
1. Suddan disappearances

The Unknown Enemy Returns  
  
Saturday 11:39 p.m. May 3 The old city was dark. There were few lights from the buildings and street lamps. Clouds hung low almost engulfing the whole city. It had been pouring all day and by evening thunder and lightning joined in. Normally there wasn't much going on however this night was different.  
  
They were chasing him. He wasn't sure what they wanted but he wasn't going to bother finding out. All he knew was that they knew his name and needed his help. It didn't matter though because what they were planning to do he didn't want any part of.  
  
Tokyo was dark, except for the lightning that flashed every couple of minutes. Just when he thought he had lost them they would be right behind him. He hid in an alleyway as they past him. He walked farther in, to find a side door to one of the buildings. He opened it, looking inside. He wasn't sure if it was wise to enter. A flash light caught sight of him.  
  
"There he is, don't let him get away." He heard one of them say. He dashed inside the door and slammed it shut. He locked it as well, then turned to see where he could hide. There really wasn't much there. He ran up a couple of stairs and hid in the shadows. It felt somewhat appropriate.  
  
The door was smashed in and several men came in wearing brown trench coats and uniforms. He recognized the uniforms at once. They separated to search for him. The leader of the group called out.  
  
"We know all about what happened to Shwartz. And we know you're true identity too. Why do you think you didn't have an alias like last time this happened." He called out. "Your better off coming out Kyoji Kashuu. It would make things easier for us all." Kyoji didn't move from his hiding place. They knew so much, but how? And he could see that they were from the Neo-Germany government but what did they want from him?  
  
He went to back away from the edge but somehow lost his balance. He regained it but they had heard him by now and made their way over to where he was. He saw a boarded up window nearby and slammed his shoulder into it. It broke opened instantly and he was now falling towards the ground below. There was no time to straighten himself before landing. He landed hard on his stomach, unable to move. The window wasn't up very high but high enough for someone to get hurt falling from it. He lay there and the rain soaked his clothes and hair even more. He suddenly wished that he had gone with Domon and Rain back to the colony.  
  
He closed his eyes as the men came out and surrounded him. No one bothered to help him up. The leader spoke again.  
  
"You should have just cooperated with us." He said shaking his head. Kyoji didn't bother getting up. As they began to move him, he faded from consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
"What, it's gonna take how much longer to fix?" Domon stood up from the table in shock. He and Rain were discussing the repairs on Burning Gundam. She shook her head before speaking.  
  
"The whole cockpit was destroyed, Domon. And the parts are going to have to be shipped here before I can do anything." She explained. Domon sat down and let out a low sigh. "It's not like we need it right now anyway." She reminded him. He leaned on the table. "Yeah I guess not." He said in final defeat. Rain cocked her head to the side. "Why would we need it right now anyway? Did something come up." She asked him back. "Well, Karato did call the other day. He's already talking about the next Gundam fight. He makes me mad sometimes. Guess I just don't understand politics." He answered. Rain gave him a slight smile. "Would you want to compete again?" She inquired. He just shrugged back as though he didn't really want to be having the conversation. "I don't know the last one was kinda stressful, I don't see wanting to get involved again. They can find someone else to do it. Besides we've got enough planning for ourselves." He remarked. It was the first time in awhile he had mentioned any of their marriage plans to her. She was glad he had brought it up, but just like every other time it would not be discussed any further. "So has dad looked at Burning Gundam at all?" He asked her. She shot him a look. "What? He might be able to help." He added. "How is it that every time you mention the wedding, you also manage to change the subject. These things don't plan themselves yah know." She pointed out. "Okay fine, let's talk about it then. What do you need my impute on?" He said back. "There's everything, the music, invitations, where to have it, the reception dinner, honeymoon plans...everything." She told him. "Why would you want my opinion on that stuff, whatever you do is fine with me." He explained. She gave him another glare.  
  
"Because I want to know what you want too." She mentioned. Domon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Rain, I'm sorry but I really don't know the first thing when it comes to weddings. I'd just mess it up." He replied closing his eyes. Rain sighed in defeat. "Okay so while I am planning this wedding and fixing your Gundam, what will you be doing?" She questioned him. He just shrugged back. Rain fell back in her chair. Domon figured by now he should show some effort to help her out. "Okay how's this sound. I'll figure out all our honeymoon plans and help you with Burning Gundam when the parts come in. Does that sound better?" He asked her. She sat up and nodded in agreement. "Sounds reasonable." She admitted. He smiled at that. The phone rang loudly on the wall and Domon got up to answer it. "Hello?" He spoke into the receiver. "Yes is Rain Mikamura there?" He didn't recognize the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yeah, but who is this?" He asked back. They hung up before answering him. He hung up the phone. "That was weird." He mentioned. Rain stood up and gathered up some of her things from the table. "Well I had better get back to the hangar. I still have some work to get done." She told him. "I'll come help." He offered and they headed in the direction of the hangar. "So was there anything salvageable in the cockpit?" He asked as they walked. Rain had to think for a moment. "Well all the screens have to be repaired and the most damage was done to the mobile trace system. But other then that it's all small repairs that we already have parts for." She answered. "Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us." Domon sighed at the thought. He put the code in at the doors of the hangar and the doors started opening. "It'll be done before we know it." Rain told him. "Yeah, we work pretty fast." He added. Rain suddenly covered her mouth and stared into the hangar.  
  
"Rain, what's wrong?" Domon asked her, the followed her gaze. Burning Gundam was gone, as was all their equipment. "What, but how could anyone get in here to steal it?" Domon pointed out heading inside. "Maybe no one stole it, maybe your dad has it or even Karato." Rain suggested. "No, I don't think that dad would just take it and Karato doesn't have any need for it." Domon mentioned trying to think. "What about Akino? Maybe she heard about what happened and wanted to help out." She suggested. "Naw, she knows better then that. We don't get along too well." He remarked. "Guess all we can do for now is try to find any clues to where it would be." He decided. But it still didn't make any sense why someone would want Burning Gundam especially in the condition it was in.  
  
~*~  
  
It had now been a couple of days and there had been no sign of Burning Gundam. Rain and Domon were now sitting in his living room still trying to come up with possibilities. They also continued getting phone calls where the person would ask if Rain was there and then hang up. Domon was finally to the point that he didn't want Rain going anywhere unless he knew about it. It was evident that someone was looking for her.  
  
"So have we even thought about why anyone would want Burning Gundam? We've already considered what state it was in but why would anyone want it to begin with?" Rain thought outloud. She had spent alot of time on this the past couple of days and this question had been bothering her for some time now. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with last years tournament." Domon suggested. "Yes but what good will it do someone now?" Rain wondered. "Maybe this person thought that we cheated somehow." Domon suggested but Rain found it very unlikely. The phone rang disturbing her thoughts. Domon gritted his teeth and picked it up.  
  
"Now what do you want?" He demanded with an angry tone. "Mr. Domon?" There were two people on the line. "Hey I know you two." Domon recognized their voices. It was the two priests that were always with Sai Saici. "We have a favor to ask of you and Miss Mikamura. You see a couple of days ago, Sai went missing." The one told them. "We thought that he would return like he always did but this time he never came back." The other said. "So what do you want us to do about it." Domon asked them. They started crying over the phone. He pulled the receiver away from his ear. They got a grip on themselves. "Do you think that you could look for him. Maybe he came to visit you." "We've already tried that one little girl friend of his and she doesn't know where he is either."  
  
"You're our last hope. If he's not with you then we don't know what happened to him. Please help us." They both said at the same time. "Okay ,okay, if we see him, we'll let you know." He told them. "Thank you, we knew we could count on you." They ended the conversation. "Well that's strange." Rain mused catching Domon's attention. "What is?" He asked back. She was amazed that he hadn't caught it yet. "That Sai Saici and Burning Gundam both disappeared at the same time. Don't you find that somewhat more then a coincidence?" She asked him "Sai Saici has run off before yah know." Domon pointed out as he stood up. "But Domon, they seem more concerned this time." Rain answered. Domon still didn't seem too worried. He headed for the front door.  
  
"Sai is a Gundam Fighter, he can take care of himself. They always treat him like a kid, so this time he just decided to take off for a little longer. It's no big deal." He explained opening the door. There was someone standing right there. "Funny, I wish that was what happened." Sai Saici said looking wearily up at Domon. He must have been there for sometime considering he overheard their conversation. 


	2. Problems at home

Domon was too shocked to speak. Sai Saici stumbled in, only taking so many steps before collapsing forward. Domon moved quickly and caught him. Rain was now up and on her way over to them.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked Domon. He regarded Sai Saici's condition. His clothes were dirty and even torn in some places. His hair was a mess and he looked somewhat pale. Domon carried him into his bedroom right off of the living room. Rain was right on his heals. Sai was complaining the whole way.  
  
"Ow, be nice, I've been through alot." He groaned loudly. "What happened?" Domon asked him once he was settled on the bed. Rain practically pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Hey.." He objected but she shot him a look. "He's obviously exhausted. You can find out later." She told him. He gave her a look but knew it wouldn't make any difference. He left the room and she shut the door. Domon headed back out into the living room to wait. He could still hear Sai complaining.  
  
"Ow! sis, come on. Where's the pity?" He was asking her as she bandaged his arm. "So what did happened? Did you just run away again?" She asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"No, but I don't want to talk about it right now." He said which seemed out of character for Sai. He usually said whatever was on his mind. She decided to drop the issue. The rest of the time he continued to gripe and whine while she finished cleaning him up. If he wasn't so worn out it would have probably been more difficult. Once she was finished with that she went over to Domon's dresser to find some clothes Sai could borrow. Everything was way too big for him. She grabbed some shorts and a white T-shirt for him. She handed them to him.  
  
"Here, now get some rest and later if you're feeling up to it, you can eat with us." She offered and turned off the light before leaving. Domon turned around as she headed over. "Well? Did he tell you anything?" He asked her as she sat down. She shook her head. "No he didn't want to talk about it." She answered. Domon cocked an eyebrow at that. "Really, that's weird. I wonder how he got here in the first place." Domon pointed out. "Well I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready to. He had a couple of bad scrapes and some marks on his arms." She explained to him. "What kind of marks?" Domon asked, sounding somewhat concerned now. "They looked like syringe marks. That has me worried." She told him. "Well maybe he'll want to talk about it later. But for now there's not much we can do." Domon answered back. Rain sighed in agreement and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously. "I'm going to start dinner. It'll give me something to do." She decided, heading over to the kitchen. Domon couldn't help but smile. Afterall his dad and he didn't know how to cook. Rain just seemed to step in with that and they really appreciated it. Otherwise who knows what they'd be eating. The thought alone made him grimace. Dinner didn't take long to make, and Domon's dad got home just as it was finished. Rain went to get Sai Saici but he was still sleeping. She headed back out to the dinning room. "Where's Sai Saici?" Domon asked her. She took her seat. "He's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him." She said back. "So have you found any clues to the whereabouts of your Gundam?" Dr. Kashuu asked them. Domon shook his head. "No, and the chances of it still be here aren't good either." He remarked. "Yes, that's true. Karato told me that if we don't find it soon, he wants to start on another one to represent Neo-Japan." His dad mentioned. Domon wasn't happy with that but didn't want to discuss it anymore. They would find Burning Gundam and whoever was behind it. The rest of dinner was pretty much quiet. Afterwards Domon walked Rain down the street to her house. It was beginning to get dark out now. They both noticed a black car parked outside her house. When they got closer it turned on its lights and drove off.  
  
"I wonder who that was." Domon said as the car passed them. "Rain, are you sure you'll be okay here tonight. With all that has happened lately, I don't really feel comfortable leaving you here alone." He explained to her. "It'll be okay. Besides you have to keep an eye on Sai Saici. What if someone goes after him again? I'll be careful." She promised him. He grudgingly agreed. "Okay but if there's a problem you'd better call me right away." He told her. She nodded back. They got up to the door and she unlocked it and turned on the lights. "See I'm perfectly fine here." She smiled. He kissed her goodnight and turned to leave. "Don't forget to deadbolt the door." He added. He always worried too much about her. She did as he told her and locked the door behind him. Domon walked around the property just to make sure no one was around. He couldn't find anything out of place. He headed back to his house. Rain got ready for bed and was turning out the lights when the phone rang. She wasn't expecting anyone to call so late. It might be Domon again, making sure she was okay. She decided to just let the machine get it. "Is Rain Mikamura there?" Came an unfamiliar voice. She turned to the machine and listened. "We know you're there. Domon just left for the night and now you're all alone." Rain quickly pulled the plug out of the wall. She didn't want to call Domon. She headed to her room, leaving all the lights out. She found her gun in her nightstand and made sure it was loaded. If anyone decided they wanted to try something tonight, she was ready. ~*~ Domon got back to his house and locked the door behind him. His dad must have already gone to sleep. He headed to his room only to remember that Sai Saici was in there. He went down the hall to sleep in Kyoji's old room. He wasn't expecting to fall asleep so quickly but as soon as he got into bed, he was out. At some point in the night he felt someone jabbing him in the ribs. "Bro, come on move over..." He heard and rolled over, trying to ignore it. "Domon, wake up." He heard it again and it finally hit him that it was Sai Saici. He sat up and sure enough Sai was sitting there on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter?" He asked him, trying to figure out how late it was. "I had a bad dream." Sai admitted. "Can I sleep in here?" He asked, giving Domon the most innocent look. He was going to just kick him out but then he remembered having something very similar happening to him when he was little. And he came in here looking for Kyoji. He let out a long sigh. "Okay, I don't care." He decided and moved over. Sai smiled happily and got under the covers. Now that Domon thought about it, Sai Saici was like a little brother to him. He had always treated Domon like an older brother. He fell back asleep again. ~*~ Morning came quickly and so did Rain. It was a little after seven when she unlocked the front door to the Kashuu's residence. It was still quiet as they were all probably still in bed. She headed into Domon's room to wake Sai Saici up. To her amazement, the bed was emptied. Did someone take him in the night? She hurried into the next bedroom to wake Domon up. She noticed the lump towards the end of the bed and figured it was Sai Saici. That calmed her nerves some. She went over to Domon. He was sleeping so soundly that she didn't want to disturb him. But she knew she better. She shook his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Domon, I need to talk to you." She said softly. He finally opened his eyes and stretched some. "Is something the matter?" He asked her but then knew something was just looking at her. She obviously didn't sleep well the night before. He got up and they left the room quietly. "Rain, are you okay?" He asked her once they were in the kitchen. She shook her head and turned away from him. She was fighting back the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry. "I thought someone had taken Sai Saici when I didn't see him in your room this morning." She said trying to think clearly. "Now why would you think that, you know I would never let anything like that happen." He told her. She turned around and came closer to him. "Oh Domon, someone was watching my house last night." She said finally losing the will to keep the tears back. He put his arms around her. "Are you sure?" He asked, holding her close. She nodded back. "They called when you left. I let the answering machine get it but they knew I was there alone and that you had just left." She muttered against him. "Why didn't you come get me." He asked her. She shook her head. "Because then you would have to come back and stay over there all night. And then what if they came here instead. I didn't want to worry everyone." She explained.  
  
"Tonight you're staying here then. We can go get some of your stuff later and you can stay in my room or Kyoji's room." He decided looking down at her. She finally nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be so much trouble." She said quietly. "Rain, this isn't your fault. We just have to find out whose been making these phone calls." He explained. He let go of her suddenly. "In fact, he's been quiet for long enough." He decided heading back into the bedroom they came from. Sai Saici was still wrapped up in the covers when Domon came in. "Okay, Sai Saici. You've slept long enough. You have to talk to us." He declared. Sai rolled over as if saying no. Domon pulled the covers off him. "Come on, you have to tell us what's going on." He repeated. Sai grabbed for the covers but couldn't find them. "No way, I don't want to talk about it." He answered. Domon picked him up by the back of his collar. Sai struggled trying to get released. "I said I don't want to talk about it. Why can't that be good enough?" He was getting upset. Domon pulled him up so that they were eye to eye. "Cause someone was watching Rain last night and we think it's connected." He said in a calmer tone. Sai slumped his shoulders in defeat and let out a sigh.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you what happened but you've gotta feed me first." He said back. Domon agreed and set him down. He grabbed the covers and headed out to the kitchen. Rain made some breakfast for the three of them. Dr. Kashuu had already left for the day. Sai Saici downed his breakfast quickly. Domon and Rain were amazed how much he could eat. He finally put down his bowl.  
  
"Full yet?" Domon asked, impatiently. Sai nodded happily. "Okay, so what do you want to know?" He asked them back. "What happened to you?" Domon questioned. Sai Saici looked down when he answered. "These guys in uniforms caught me. I'm not too sure what they wanted but they weren't nice at all." He explained. "Do you have any idea what they plan to do?" Rain asked him. "They mentioned DG cells alot. Apparently I don't have any on me which they weren't very happy with." He mentioned. Domon and Rain exchanged looks. "Is that what those marks were from?" Rain inquired. Sai Saici nodded back slowly. She felt that they should change the subject. "So how'd you end up here?" She brought up. "They said something about coming to Neo-Japan. So I took the chance to escape and get a ride with them. I snack in with the cargo. I don't know if they've noticed I'm even gone. I don't think they thought I was able to get away." He added. "Did they take Dragon Gundam too?" Domon thought outloud. Sai Saici shook his head.  
  
"No, just me. They didn't seem interested in it." He responded. Suddenly another light went off. "They also mentioned something about your family. Something about your brother, I think." He remarked catching Domon's full attention. "Kyoji? Was anything else said that you can remember?" Domon asked. Sai just shrugged back. "Sorry, that's all I remember." He explained sadly. "It's okay Sai Saici. Your information helped alot." Rain answered. "One last question. Do you have any idea where they had you?" Domon said. "Yeah, they didn't really keep that much of a secret. We were definitely on earth. And from the look of their uniforms we were in Neo-Germany. At least that's my best guess." Sai said back. Domon looked at Rain.  
  
"I think we're going to have to make a trip there then." He mentioned. She wasn't as quick to decide but if he was going to go then she would help him.  
  
"Sai Saici, you do realize that we should let your government know where you are." Rain reminded him. He didn't seem very pleased with that idea. "Aw, couldn't I just stay with you two." He suggested. Domon nodded. "No she's right, you are going to have to go back eventually." He agreed with Rain. Sai slouched even more. "Great, so much for the vacation." He sighed. Rain stood from her seat. "I'm going to go get some of my stuff from my place." She decided. Domon stood as well. "I'm going with you." He told her. Sai grabbed Domon by the arm. "You're not leaving me here alone are you?" He whined. Domon tried to shake him off but it didn't work. He finally conceded. "Fine you can come." ~*~ They got over to Rain's and the door was open. "Did you leave the door open?" Domon asked her as they approached. She shook her head. They entered and nothing was out of place. Domon started searching the house to see if anyone was in there. Sai Saici went with him. Rain stayed in the living room. Suddenly the phone rang next to her. She picked it up slowly. It was the same voice from the night before.  
  
"Is Domon there now?" She slammed the phone down and Domon came running in. She looked up at him; angry tears streamed down her face. "This has to end." She told him. They quickly got her things packed and locked the door behind them. "I think it would be wise to check on the other shuffle alliance members. Just to be safe." 


	3. The trip to earth

They got back to his house and got in contact with George, Argo, and Chibodee. All of them were fine and didn't know anything that had happened. None of their Gundams were missing either.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why are we the only ones being targeted?" Domon said frustrated. After lunch the phone rang again. No one wanted to answer it. Domon finally picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He asked waiting for someone weird to answer. "Mr. Domon, has there been any word on where Sai Saici is?" Domon was relieved when it was one of the Priests.  
  
"Yes, he's here. He showed up yesterday." Domon answered them. Rain watched Sai Saici try to slink away.  
  
"May we speak to him?" The other one asked. "Yeah but go easy on him. He didn't run away. We're having some problems with people and Gundams missing." He explained. He turned to Sai and handed him the phone.  
  
"I even helped you with these two so be grateful." He said quietly. Sai Saici still wasn't overly happy about it though. As he was talking on the phone Rain and Domon left the kitchen.  
  
"So are we going to send him back whenever we leave for earth?" Rain asked Domon. He shrugged back. "I quess considering he can't come with us." Domon answered. Sai got off the phone and came into the living room where they were. He was muttering the whole way.  
  
"Well, looks like I go back tomorrow." He sighed loudly. "This isn't fair." He added. Domon tried not to smile at Sai's antics. The phone rang in the kitchen. Domon headed in there to answer it.  
  
"Is Sai Saici there?" Came the stranger's voice. "Who is this?" Domon demanded, knowing it was the voice from before. "You already know. Your little friend told you who we are." They answered. Domon let out an exasperated sigh that sounded more like a growl. "Where's Kyoji?" He asked in a low threatening tone. There was a laugh on the other end of the line.  
  
"You're already planning a trip to earth so you'll find out then." They answered him. "Okay fine, if you're going to be like that, at least tell me why you're so interested in us?" He said in not as harsh a tone. "It's not so much you but the technology." And with that they hung up. Domon angrily slammed the phone down. Rain and Sai Saici ran in.  
  
"It was them again, wasn't it?" Rain asked him. He walked over to the window. "They're watching us. I don't know where they are, but they know Sai Saici is here and that we are planning leave for earth tomorrow." He said quietly. "So what are we going to do then? Since they know so much." Rain asked coming over next to him.  
  
"Well we don't seem to have much choice but to go. They don't seemed to be interested in Sai Saici anymore." He explained to her. "But this seems like a trap though." Rain mentioned. Domon looked over at her. "I know, but we don't have any choice. I can't go alone because then they will take you. But if you're with me then I'll have some way of knowing you are safe. We have to find Kyoji. This is the only way." He said back. Rain looked down still not sure what to think of all of this. Domon clasped her hand in his own getting her to look back up.  
  
"Rain, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Trust me." He added. "It's not you who I don't trust, it's them. And this time I'm not the only one they want. They want both of us." She pointed out. Domon couldn't think of what to say to that. He noticed something suddenly.  
  
"Hey where's Sai Saici?" Domon wondered outloud. Rain looked around the kitchen and noticed he was missing as well. They looked in the living room and then the two bedrooms. They finally found him in Domon's room, under the bed.  
  
"Sai Saici what are you doing under there?" Domon questioned pulling him out. "These people are crazy. I don't want to have anything to do with this plan." He declared struggling to get away.  
  
"Would yah calm down, they aren't after you anymore." Domon told him putting him down on the floor. "But aren't you and sis going to earth to find them?" He asked looking up at Domon. He actually looked hurt. "Yeah, we have to go." He answered him. Sai Saici shook his head back and forth and grabbed Domon's leg.  
  
"No, you can't go. Who knows what might happen." He said back. Domon wasn't sure what to do. Rain came in and knelt down next to Sai. "Domon can handle them Sai Saici." She told him comfortingly. "You'd better be careful then. You can't trust them." He told Domon looking up at him seriously. Domon nodded back. The rest of the evening was very quiet. There were no more phone calls either. Rain slept in Domon's room while Domon and Sai Saici slept in the other bedroom again. This night wasn't like last night though. Domon stared at the ceiling most of the night. He just couldn't fall asleep. He got up and headed to his room and opened the door slightly. He couldn't tell if Rain was asleep. He was questioning whether his decision going to earth was such a good idea now. But there was nothing else that they could do. These people had plenty of opportunities to take Rain last night if they wanted to. He only hoped that he wasn't put into a situation where he couldn't protect her. He shut the door and headed back to the other room. But he still didn't get any sleep. *~* The next day they headed out to the space port to first see Sai Saici off and then waited for their own flight. It wasn't much of a wait. Domon kept looking around to see if they were being watched but in such a large place, it was hard to tell. Rain didn't move from his side the entire time. Once they boarded it would be a couple of hours till they made it to earth. Rain managed to get some sleep on the way there but Domon refused to sleep. Several hours later they landed in Neo Germany. By the time they got to their hotel it was dark. The hotel was in the city of Berlin. It was nicer then what they normally stayed in. They were on the 11th floor with a nice view of the city. Rain placed her suitcase on the bed and opened it. "How long do you think we'll be here?" She asked Domon. He looked out the window at the city. "I don't know, depends on if these people contact us." He answered. She had noticed how quiet he was the whole way here and how tired he looked. "Mm, Domon why don't you lay down for awhile. You haven't gotten any rest since we left." She suggested. He thought about it for a minute but decided against it. "No, I'm fine." He remarked continuing to look out the window. The city wasn't in the best shape. It had probably been damaged from last years Gundam fight. Although it seemed as though they had been working on fixing things up. There were some new structures near the hotel. Domon wandered if they were still being watched. Rain sat down on the bed and turned on the TV to watch the news. Domon sighed heavily and went over to his bed. Things seemed quiet enough for him to rest his eyes at least. The phone of the room rang before he got to the bed. He glanced at Rain from the side and she looked back a bit nervous. He went over and answered it.  
  
"We aren't planning anything for tonight. Your better off getting some sleep now. You may not get another chance to rest later." Came that familiar voice. Domon clenched his jaw angrily. He was about to answer when the line went dead. He put the phone back down hard. It caused Rain to jump. He looked over at her. She seemed so concerned, not for herself but for him. What all of this was doing to him. He calmed down and went over to her.  
  
"Domon, please get some rest. You haven't slept and I'm worried about you." She admitted softly. The look in her eyes made him want to take her away right now. He could face this without her. He closed his eyes and finally nodded in agreement. "Okay, Rain." He said sitting down next to her. He leaned back and grabbed the pillow behind them. Then he got comfortable next to her and watched the news. She was content with that much. Within minutes he was asleep. Rain went and turned the light out for him. There wasn't much on the news that interested her. Eventually she turned it off and leaned on Domon's shoulder. Shortly after that she also fell asleep. 


	4. In Neo GermanyBerlin

Domon opened his eyes wearily. He must not have slept as long as he wanted to. He glanced around to see that he was on the floor of Burning's cockpit and not in the hotel room. He stood up. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.  
  
"What am I doing in here? I must have fallen asleep during a fight." He told himself but deep down he was saying, 'No, we just got to earth and haven't found Burning yet.' He looked at his surroundings. Mostly abandoned buildings and rubble. There was only one building standing in the midst of it all. Wait he had been here before. This was Shinjuku. But how did he get here? Something came up on the radar. He got a closer look.  
  
"Shadow Gundam? But how is that possible?" He asked himself moving towards the other Gundam. It took forever to get over to it but he finally made it.  
  
"Shwartz? Are you in there?" He inquired stepping out of his cockpit. Shadow Gundam opened as well and Shwartz stepped out. He crossed his arms infront of him.  
  
"Good to see you again Neo-Japan's fighter." He said back. "Don't talk to me like that. What's going on? How'd I get here?" Domon asked in a demanding tone. Shwartz shook his head back.  
  
"Oh Domon you still don't get it yet. What happened here." He answered. Domon was becoming impatient. "Whatdya mean, what happened here?" He remarked regarding their surroundings. Everything had changed; they were now in the Guyana highlands. (A.N.-I don't know how to spell it.) "What? This doesn't make any sense." Domon said, confused. Shwartz let out a laugh. "Domon, you have to remember what you went through. It's the only way you'll fully understand what you're about to face." He mentioned. "Shwartz, what are you talking about?" Domon was more confused with everything Shwartz said. He pointed at Domon's crest.  
  
"That." Was all he said. Domon looked down at the crest then back up to see that Shadow Gundam was gone. His hand started to itch. He looked down and fear started to kick in. Where the crest was, something was spreading. The silver scales moved up both his arms, even through the mobile trace suit.  
  
"What? No, this can't be happening." He said not sure what to do. He had to find Rain. She was the only one who knew how to fix this. It was spreading faster and faster. He jerked awake, breathing hard. The sun was now up and rays of light filtered in through the blinds. He looked around, getting his barrings together. The clock showed how late it was. His first inclination was to make sure Rain was still there. She was still sleeping next to him turned away. He got up and looked out the window. He was still calming down from the dream. It was so real. The city, down below was busy now. People were all heading off to work and the traffic moved slowly through the streets. He heard Rain behind him.  
  
"Domon? She called over to him. "Yeah, I'm here." He answered quietly never turning from the window. "So now what do we do?" She asked him, standing up and stretching. She certainly didn't waste time. Domon thought about it for a minute. He really didn't know what their next move was going to be.  
  
"I really don't know what to do next. This is such a strange situation. I don't like waiting for them to make the first move." He admitted. Rain nodded back silently. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. "Yeah, a little. Guess we can't stay in here all day anyway." She answered.  
  
*~* They headed down to the main street to find somewhere to eat. Domon scanned the crowd. His eyes moved sharply from one person to the next. He could feel the knot forming in his stomach. Rain was speaking but he really wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy worrying whether or not they were being followed.  
  
"Uh..Domon? Hey are you listening to me?" Rain asked him. "No I'm not actually. Sorry but I'm really not up for conversation right now." He answered still eyeing the crowd.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want." She replied softly. They kept walking and eventually the crowd dispersed. There weren't nearly as many people around now.  
  
"Did we end up in a bad part of town?" Domon asked Rain. She looked around. "What are you talking about?" She inquired. Someone past him and spoke softly as he did so. "So you're Domon Kashuu." Domon turned to the stranger, gritting his teeth. "Who wants to know." He demanded. The man stopped and faced him. "You'll fine out if you come peacefully." He answered back calmly. A car pulled up next to them. "Well? What do you say?" He asked in a monotone. 


	5. The official attack

Domon clenched his fists by his side. Suddenly his anger peeked and he grabbed the guy by the collar. "Look, we came to you. Now you're going to tell us where Burning Gundam and Kyoji are. We're not playing around anymore." He yelled in the man's face. He didn't even flinch. Something hit Domon hard, in the back of his neck. He released the guy's shirt and fell to the ground. Rain was too shocked to move. A taller man walked up from behind. He had what looked like a gun in his hand. He leaned down and placed it against Domon's back.  
  
"Now do you want to come peacefully? Or shall we proceed?" He asked, pushing the gun farther into Domon's shoulder blade. He cringed, trying to think of how to get back up. "No please don't hurt him." Rain pleaded. The taller man with the gun looked her way. "We don't want any trouble from either of you. It's in your best interests to come quietly." He explained to her. Another car pulled up and three more men came out. They went over to Rain. Domon turned his head so he could see what was happening. "Rain, no don't go with them." He said helplessly. The man pressed the gun into him harder. Domon tried to move anyway. It aggravated the man.  
  
"Very well, since you're not going to cooperate with us..." The man pushed the gun completely against his back. Domon let out a growl as he felt a needle puncturing his skin. He had had enough. He forced himself up and turned around to the guy. He punched him in the face. By now the other three were heading his way. He turned to greet them with his fists raised. He suddenly felt dizzy and swayed slightly on his feet.  
  
He tried to focus at his target. He moved forward but missed. The one guy came back, kneeing Domon in the stomach. He moved away trying to steady himself. He caught the look on Rain's face. He knew she didn't like what was happening but he didn't want to give up so quickly. He couldn't keep the fight up much longer though. He could feel whatever they had given him, taking it's effect. His strength was leaving when he needed it the most. He dropped his hands to his sides and his body completely went limp. Someone stopped his before he fell to the pavement. He kept forcing his eyes open. If he were to loose consciousness then what would happen to Rain. He could still make out her voice.  
  
"Please, we'll go with you. Just don't hurt him anymore." She begged the taller man. He nodded at her. "That's all we ask of you. I assume that you would like to ride with him." He mentioned catching her off guard. They were afterall prisoners, so the idea of them giving them options seemed strange. He caught her confused look.  
  
"Perhaps I should rephrase. Since he is afterall your patient, I figured you would like to look after him." He reiterated. She nodded back still not sure of why this man was being nice to her now. By now Domon was struggling even more to stay awake. They brought him to the one car and let Rain get in first. Then they placed him inside as well. Rain leaned Domon against her in a defensive manner. She placed her hand in his, inter- twining their fingers. She spoke quietly into his ear. "It'll be okay. Don't start anything." She told him. He nodded slightly as the drugs had now taken their full affect. The tall man got into the front passenger's side and turned to her.  
  
"I am sorry this was under such stressed circumstances, Dr. Mikamura." He mentioned. "Who are you and how do you know I am a doctor?" She questioned him. "I'm Dr. Mastings and I know much about your father's work. We are very interested in the breakthroughs your father and Dr. Kashuu found." He explained. Rain gave him a resolved look.  
  
"If you are truly a doctor then you should be ashamed of yourself. Making phone calls and scaring people into doing what you want is not part of the profession." She answered boldly. "I know, this is not how I would normally do things. However we were told alot about Domon and how he would act. So we didn't want to take any chances." He remarked. She felt Domon squeeze her hand weakly. "Rain.." He started but didn't finish. Dr. Mastings got Rain's attention back.  
  
"Things should go alot easier now. We really don't want to stir up any trouble with the Gundam tournament or the countries involved." He added. Domon could feel his anger slowly coming back. He wanted to be in this conversation. "What do you mean...what does any of this have to do with..the Gundam fight?" He said trying to sound demanding. It didn't.  
  
"Alot of unexplained events happened during this past tournament that we would like to get some answers. That is our first priority." Dr. Mastings addressed Domon. Domon tried to sit up. "What does that have to do with us?" He asked back, still angry at how they had been treated so far. "He'd better lay back and take it easy." Dr. Mastings warned in a none threatening tone. But it bothered Domon anyway. He tried to get up all the way but felt very sick all of the sudden and leaned back against Rain. She held him closer trying to keep him from flying off the handle again. From what she could tell these people weren't as big a threat as they appeared to be.  
  
"What did you give him?" She inquired. Dr. Mastings pulled a vile out of his coat and handed it to her so she could read the label. "It'll wear off in a couple of hours. So long as he cooperates." He added and turned back to the front to speak to the driver. Rain looked down at Domon. He looked so tired to her again.  
  
"Domon, I think it'll be okay. Just please don't do anything too rash." She requested. "They better not try anything or else." He started but she stopped him. "Just settle down for now okay." She answered him. He really didn't like it but he silently agreed. He stopped trying to sit up and eventually passed out from the drugs. 


	6. Too many answeres at once

Author's notes-Hey thanks for the reviews so far. And since you've all be so nice, I have posted three chapters today! Aw I have fans! ^.^ Well enjoy and I gotta get back to work. Later!  
  
When Domon finally came to, he found himself in a huge room that was fully decorated. It looked like a lobby of some expensive hotel. He was lying on a couch in the middle of the room. A chandelier was hanging overhead.  
  
"Domon, are you awake?" He heard Rain's voice. He sat up immediately and turned to see her sitting in a chair that matched the couch. "Rain, where are we?" He asked her heading over. She looked up at him with a smile. "Actually I'm not sure. I didn't get to ask that." She answered. "So did you find anything out yet?" He added crossing his arms over his chest. She nodded. "We don't have anything to worry about. They just need some information about DG cells. They wanted to know how I treated people who had come in contact with it." She explained to him.  
  
Even though Rain was telling him this it was still hard to grasp it. "Then why did they kidnap Sai Saici? And why was he so against us coming here? And where's Kyoji?" He pointed out. Rain just smiled back and shook her head. "Sai Saici was mistaken." She remarked. "And as for Kyoji.." She added and turned toward the door. Kyoji walked towards them. Even though Domon had seen him in Neo- Hong Kong, he still felt excitement when his older brother came in. "Kyoji, what happened to you?" He asked walking over. Something about all this just seemed wrong but in some sense felt familiar. "Nothing happened. They just told me you were here." He explained coming over and taking a seat. Domon still had a hard time believing this. Then it hit him. He searched the room but didn't see anything out of place. "If this is the best you can do then it's pretty lame! This didn't work the last time and it won't work now." He declared to no one in particular.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kyoji asked him. "You should just get mad, maybe that'll do something." He added with a malicious smile. "The real Kyoji would never tell me to do that." Domon pointed out. "So you figured it out then." This time he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from but he recognized it.  
  
"This trick already failed so why try it again?" He called out. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his arm near his wrist. He started to feel dizzy. He blinked several times and the room faded away. Everything became dark and then there was a bright light. He went to shield his eyes only to find that he couldn't move his arms. Two people came into view. There was a third person who stayed in the shadows. He shook his head trying to focus. "Where's Rain?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"I think you should be more concerned with your current state then her." Domon recognized Dr. Mastings voice. "Okay fine then, why did you bring us here. We deserve at least that much." He answered. Dr. Mastings came up so that Domon could see his face. There was a large bruise from where he had punched him.  
  
"Very well then. You see we are interested in the DG cell technology." He started. "Whose we?" Domon replied quickly. He struggled against the bands around his wrists. "The Neo-German government. You see there was a problem during the Gundam Fight last year. Our fighter ran into the Dark Gundam from Neo-Japan. After that we knew about the change in Shwartz. He didn't communicate with us after that encounter." Domon lost the desire to escape. He had heard from Shwartz, or rather Kyoji, this whole thing.  
  
"After awhile we started to monitor the battles more and during the finals when he fought you that was when we learned about the DG cells. At that point we had several meetings with your one representative about getting our hands on the technology. Needless to say he didn't come through for us. So we went to Shinjuku and found the remains of an under ground base. Shwartz told us about what happened there and we were able to get some information there." By now Domon had lost interest in the conversation. "And what does this have to do with Rain and me?" He asked again. "We're getting there. Since it was your government that developed it, we need Rain to show us how to control it. She seems to know alot about that. Now the only thing we needed to check was if there was any trace of it on people who have been cured already." Dr. Mastings told him.  
  
"So that's why you grabbed Sai Saici." Domon pointed out. Dr. Mastings nodded. "Yes we need one of the Shuffle Alliances and he seemed to be the easiest to find." Domon could feel his anger rising in his throat. "And Kyoji. What about him?" He said trying not to sound like he was loosing his cool. "The reason you have your older brother back is because of us." He remarked. Domon starred in shock. "What, but how is that possible?" He asked in a quieter tone. "Perhaps I should leave you two alone." Dr. Mastings mentioned. Domon glanced over at the other person in the shadows. He stepped forward and sure enough it was Kyoji. 


	7. True Motives Revealed

Dr. Mastings and his partner stepped out of the room. "Kyoji, what's going on?" Domon jumped into the conversation. Kyoji was quieter then usual.  
  
"It's just like he said. They found me in Shinjuku and explained everything to me. I wasn't really sure why I didn't have another identity like when I was Shwartz but now it makes sense." He told Domon as he pulled a chair up. Domon looked down. "So what do they need you for then?" He asked back. "They're determined to find out all they can about the DG cells. After Neo- China's fighter got away they went after you. I told them not to. That you didn't know anything but they have something else in mind. I don't know why the needed you though." He explained. "There's nothing I can do. I don't know how much information they got from Shwartz. I'm sorry about all this, Domon." He added. Domon let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"What about Rain. Do you know where she is?" He brought up. "She's fine. They have her reviewing their folders so that she can figure out what else they need. They claimed that they want to get the original idea of the Dark Gundam started." He replied. "To regenerate the earth. Is that possible?" Domon said back. "I don't know, maybe." The door opened and Dr. Mastings and his partner returned along with two other men in uniforms. "If you're finished, we really have alot of work to get done." Dr. Mastings said to them. His partner wheeled in a small tray. Kyoji stood up, his frustration was evident. "I already told you, Domon was never exposed to DG cells." He said with an angry tone. "That's for us to determine. These men will escort you out now." Was the response he got.  
  
Kyoji walked over to Dr. Mastings and got right in his face. "If you think I am going to let you put my brother through what I went through, you can forget it." He said in a loud threatening voice. "Yes, that temper seems somewhat common in the Kashuu family. You can leave now." By then the two men in uniforms helped Kyoji find the door. Dr. Mastings turned his attention back to Domon once they had left. Domon pulled with all his might to get loose but it seemed impossible. Dr. Mastings looked down at him, waiting for Domon to return the look. "What are you looking at?" Domon demanded, glaring coldly at him. A small smile crossed his face.  
  
"You could always get angry." He suggested. Domon caught on at that point. "Why do you want me so mad?" He asked. Dr. Mastings took a seat in the chair nearby looking over his tray. "We found something else that happened during the Gundam Fight last year. It happened in the Guyana Highlands when the Dark Gundam was destroyed for the fist time. You got angry. At that point our forces were about thirty miles away and the energy reading was off the radar. We want to find out more about that power." He answered. Domon glared at him harder and tried to get free again.  
  
"Look, I don't know how to control whatever happened back then. It was a fluke okay." He said, clenching his teeth again. "Well we have ways of working with flukes. And since we also have your Gundam here, we should be able to get the same results." Dr. Mastings said back. "Anyway you look at it we get what we want." He added. *~*  
Kyoji was pushed into the room Rain was in. It wasn't a dungeon or a prison cell. It had a desk and even a couch along with a drink bar. It was off of the main office of the base. Kyoji turned back to the closed door and jammed the doorknob. It was already locked though. He let out a frustrating groan. Rain stood up from behind the desk and came over. "What's wrong? Is it Domon?" She seemed to figure it out before he had a chance to answer her. He nodded sadly.  
  
"You might want to rethink helping them, considering where this seems to be going." He suggested to her. A wave of fear came over her. "He'll be okay. It's nothing he can't handle but that doesn't make it right." He added. "They didn't tell me everything did they? Tell me what they're up to please." She asked him. "Let's take a seat." He mentioned and they went to the couch. "From all that they told me, their plan to restore the earth should work. But I think there is a hidden agenda after all. And I think it has something to do with the super mode on Burning Gundam. They have it here so nothing would surprise me if they tried to access it using Domon." He answered back.  
  
"But what would it matter whether or not they could figure that out. What good will it do them?" She questioned. Kyoji shook his head. "No, the only way Domon can get the kind of power, they want, is using his emotions. But they want him to become angry and that could be dangerous. He did once in the Guyana highlands and Shwartz had to stop him." He explained. "Would Domon agree to it though?" She thought outloud. "You've already seen what people do when they have been exposed to DG cells." He remarked catching Rain's full attention. 


	8. Communication and loses

Rain stood up immediately. "We have to do something now." She decided. Kyoji knew she was right but how would they do it. Some time later there was a knock on the door and then someone came in. "Miss Mikamura, we wanted to know if you are ready to go see the Gundam. They wanted to get your professional opinion on some things." The man said. This was the moment they were waiting for. She agreed and headed to the door. Before she made it out though she said lightly to Kyoji: "I'll get in contact with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. They'll come help us out." She told him.  
  
"Hope you can get a hold of them." He whispered back. She left the room and the door was locked behind them. They headed for a large hangar in the base. Dr. Mastings greeted her with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it. As you can see we've restored Burning Gundam to its original state." He explained as she came in. She glared at him, unimpressed with all their hard work.  
  
"And where is Domon?" She brought up. "He's still sleeping." He lied. Rain didn't want to blow her cover so she went along with it. "How did you get all the parts for Burning Gundam? They aren't easy to come by." She mentioned, looking up at it. "Especially for the cockpit." "We are very resourceful. It wasn't that hard. Would you like to take a look inside?" He inquired, wanting to show off all their hard work. This was it; this would be her chance to get in touch with the Shuffle Alliance. She nodded and he helped her up to the platform and was about to get on as well but she stopped him. He asked her why she was so determined to go alone.  
  
"Well I don't want you to tell me all you fixed. Don't you want me to be impressed?" She pointed out. Dr. Mastings was flattered and allowed her to go alone. She got inside and didn't even take note of the repairs. She quickly went to the back and placed a headset on. "Please someone has to be there." She thought outloud. There was nothing but static though. Suddenly just when she was about to give up a voice came online. "Hey who's this?" She recognized Chibodee's cheerful voice. "Chibodee, it's so good to hear from you." She said as relief swept over her. "Rain? Hey how's it going?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't really have time to talk. We're in Neo-Germany. Their government is up to something. It had to do with DG cells. We really need your help. I need to send you our coordinances and then could you please get in contact with the other Shuffle Alliance members." She sounded desperate. "Sure no problem. They should have known better then to mess with the Shuffle Alliance. We'll get there as soon as possible." He promised her. She typed in the coordinances from Burning's computer and sent it. Then she left the cockpit as though nothing had happened. "Well?" Dr. Mastings asked her when she was back at ground level.  
  
"Oh it looks brand new. I'm amazed you got it finished so quickly." She lied. Dr. Mastings beamed with pride. "So when can I see Domon?" She asked impatiently. "In the car you made it sound as though you would allow me to be with him whenever I wanted to." She added. "I said so long as he cooperates. He certainly hasn't." He answered her. "I thought you said he was still sleeping." She brought up. A flash of anger crossed his face when she brought that up. He got dangerously close to her. "That was also before I found out the two of you were engaged." He said back. "I think I want to go back to my cell." Rain decided.  
  
"Suit yourself." He replied and got the guards, who were standing by. Rain was relieved they were so close otherwise who knows what might have happened. 'Domon, where are you? I hope you're okay.' She thought as they headed back to the room where Kyoji was also being kept. The guards let her in and locked the door. "Did you get a hold of someone?" Kyoji asked her as soon as they were alone. "Yes, I spoke to Chibodee and he said they'd be here as soon as they could. I sent them the coordinances too." She told him. "I only hope they make it on time." Kyoji thought outloud. Rain looked down and silently agreed. *~*  
  
Domon felt a throbbing pain in his head as he came to again. He was really getting tired of being knocked out or whatever they did to him. He first realized that he was on the ground, lying on his stomach. He pulled his hand up to his face. It was covered in a thin layer of blackness. He quickly got up to realize he was in Burning's cockpit. Was this another illusion or was it for real? He couldn't figure it out. He scanned the area. He was on the outskirts of Berlin. But how did he get out here. Something wasn't right about this. The next thing he knew, the radar had picked something up. He followed the faint signal. He headed to an area where there were some destroyed buildings. He landed and listened for any sound. That's when he saw her. In the midst of the debris, clothes torn and hair messes up. He almost couldn't move. The next thing he knew he was out of his Gundam, their Gundam, and was running towards her.  
  
"Rain!" He called out but it didn't sound loud enough to him. He made it to her side and held her close. "Rain, what happened? Please answer me." He said gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. It pierced his heart. Her eyes were so blue and the tears now streaming down her dirty cheeks made her look so innocent and small to him. Domon could feel the sorrow of seeing her like this eating away at his core. "Ra..in, please hang in there." His words got caught in his throat and he knew his emotions were about to come out.  
  
"Domon...I'm sorry." She managed out. Her voice, the thing that had encouraged him so many times, was now causing pain. "What are you sorry for?" He asked trying to keep her with him. "W..we made so many plans bbut now.." She trailed off. 'No stop it, I don't want to hear this! I don't want to be here,' Domon was yelling inside. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The thought of loosing her was overwhelming. Tears, he was holding back got the better of him. He shook his head, trying to ignore the wave of sorrow coming.  
  
"Don't talk like that Rain...Puh..lease. I need you to be all right." He was now trembling and his voice came out weaker now. She brought her hand up to touch his face. 'No, I can't let it end like this. I have to save her.' He said to himself. "Rain, we'll get you help, you're going to be okay." He said using the last bit of strength he had. She actually smiled at him. "No Domon...You're on your own now. I know we wanted to be together. I..have always loved you." More tears streamed down her face. Her eyelids became heavier. "No, Rain! Stay here with me. I can't go on without you. No." He told her, as she became limp in his arms. A tidal wave of emotions now hit him.  
  
"Noooo." He held her closer, unable to move. "Not Rain,...don't take Rain." He couldn't hold back the anguish he was feeling any longer. She was now gone and nothing he could do would bring her back. "Mmm." He heard someone behind him. He glanced back. Mastings stood there.  
  
Note-okay what a time to have writers block. But anyway, I figured you could sweat this one out. And since you've read this far into the story, you probably know what's going on. Well I need to get back to writing. Later! 


	9. The Hyper mode attack

"I'm sorry for your lost, but she refused to help us. And after she tried to escape, there was an accident." Mastings told Domon. Domon could feel his strength coming back slowly. All the sadness from before was turning into pure hatred. He placed Rain down and managed to stand up to face his opponent.  
  
"So you did this to her! I've had enough of you." He declared pointing at Mastings. "What are you going to do about it?" Came the challenge. Domon was hoping for something like this to happen. "Gundam!" He yelled out and Burning came towards them. Domon got into the cockpit. "I've lost far too much to people like you. I won't stand for it any longer." "Very well, since there is no other way now, I'll fight you. We never told you about our special project. We got alot of the ideas for it from your Gundam." Mastings explained as another Gundam came into the area. It looked very simuliar to Burning but it was a tan like color.  
  
"This is Bronze Gundam. Lets see if you're as strong as you claim to be." Mastings said. Domon recognized Mastings voice over the speaker. It was the same voice that was controlling Noble Gundam in Neo-Hong Kong. So that probably meant no one was actually controlling this Gundam either. That also meant that the cockpit was far game. Burning Gundam charged forward slamming headfirst into Bronze. "If you think you can beat me with this thing you don't know anything about Burning Gundam." Domon yelled. He brought Burnings hand up to the other Gundams head when it grabbed the arm.  
  
"I don't think we are the ones who have underestimated our opponent here." He heard Mastings say. He was now a safe distance from the fight. The other Gundam grabbed Burning by both arms and lifted it off the ground. Then it slammed it down hard. Domon yelled inside the cockpit. The wind was knocked out of him as he forced himself to his feet. "How'd it manage to do that?" He asked himself backing away for a moment. For that short time he forgot all about his anger. Suddenly Rain flashed on Burnings screens. Every one in the cockpit. Domon's rage came back quickly.  
  
"No I can't be defeated here." He said flying towards Bronz. He pulled out Burning's sword and striked hard as he came down. But his attack went right through Bronz as though it wasn't there. "What?" Domon was punched back. Mastings voice came on the line. "If you think you're going to win, fighting like that you're so wrong. I can't believe we thought so highly of you." He declared.  
  
"Shut Up!" Domon called back. "You couldn't protect her before and you can't even get revenge now that she's gone." He added. Domon charged forward again. "I said shut up!" He hit the other Gundam several times with the sword. It fell back to the ground. Burning straightened up. Domon tried to catch his breath. "Think that's the end, watch this." He heard Mastings say but it didn't sound like he was addressing Domon. Bronze Gundam stood up and pulled any broken parts back together.  
  
"What? That thing's using DG cells. But how?" Domon asked himself. "Let's see what he'll do now." Domon heard Mastings say. But it sounded as though Mastings was no longer talking to Domon but someone else. Domon's fiery temper came back and he attacked Bronze with full force. Bronze suddenly grabbed Burning by its arms and slammed it against the ground again. Domon hit the back of the cockpit. He turned back to the fight and tried to stand up. "This should be interesting now. The DG cells should kick in any minute now." Mastings added. Domon wasn't listening to him though.  
  
"There's no way..I'm gonna let you defeat me!" He yelled. Burning Gundam started glowing. The sudden burst of energy threw Bronze back. The mobile trace suit started glowing red.  
  
"No, Domon. Don't get mad." He heard Kyoji's voice now but didn't recognize it. Domon pointed towards the other Gundam. "You've taken the only person who truly matters to me! I can never forgive you for that!" He pulled out Burning's sword again and charged after Bronze. He didn't notice the small things happening around him. His crest started to glow as if trying to warn him of something. And there was the something silver creeping up his hands. The longer the fight lasted the more the DG cells would spread. But he didn't see any of this. He went after the other Gundam in a mad rage, never stopping to realize he was being taken over. Kyoji's voice came back through.  
  
"Domon, stop this. You're letting them win." He warned Domon. There was so much angst in his voice. Domon continued slashing at Bronze, unaware of his brother's plead. "Have you forgotten all that you went through?" Kyoji asked. Domon suddenly stopped when he said that. Wait wasn't that what Shwartz had said to him in the dream. "Everything you fought against. Don't you see what you're doing now?" Domon took in a deep breath. He went back to normal, looking down. He noticed the DG cells on his hands and arms. His crest was glowing red and flashing. Before he could react, the cells disappeared. He wondered if the crest did that. It faded too once they were all gone. Domon continued to stare at the floor of the cockpit. Trying to sort through his feelings. What was he doing, he had completely lost control of himself. What would Rain have said about the way he had acted?  
  
"Rain...what happened to Rain?" He spoke softly. Everything went blurry for a moment and he fell to his knees. He leaned forward on his hands and started shaking again. "I can't do this without her." He said weakly. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there for.  
  
"Domon." He heard a low voice and looked up to see Kyoji at the door. "It's okay now." He added He sniffed a little but other then that he didn't respond. He looked back down at the floor. "I'm coming up! Is he okay?" Domon heard a faint voice from below. "You'd better hurry." Kyoji said. Domon was too out of it to comprehend what was going on. Kyoji turned to help the person into the cockpit. "I think he needs to see you." He suggested pulling Rain up. She hurried inside. "Domon? Are you alright?" She asked coming towards him. He jerked his head up at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Rain? Rain!" He forced himself up quickly and made it over to her. He hugged her tightly. She was so confused. He leaned into her hair. She smelt so good to him. "Domon, what's wrong?" She asked him but he still couldn't find the words to say. "Yah know you're giving her all the thanks when we're the one's who saved you." Domon heard Chibodee.  
  
"Yeah show some appreciation, Bro. Even if I did owe these guys for what they did." Sai Saici added. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. After all the Shuffle Alliance has gone through you should have been happy to help." George added. Sai Saici slumped over. "Oh sure give us a guilt trip." He muttered. "Well I'm just relieved that we didn't get here any later." Argo said from Bolt Gundam. Domon and Rain stepped out of Burning Gundam.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" He asked them. Rain looked over at him. "I told them to come. If they hadn't then we wouldn't have been able to get you back." She explained. "Get me back? What do you mean?" He asked her. "That whole fight just now. None of it was real. It was another illusion. Then the Shuffle Alliance got here and helped Kyoji and me. When the four other Gundams arrived in Berlin, the police followed them here. So now Dr. Mastings and his men have been taken into custody." She informed him. He moved closer to her. "Rain let's get out of here. I just want to leave." He told her. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"We shall return to our homes as well then." George decided. "Aw man, I was hoping we would stick around town. Oh well." Sai Saici mentioned. Domon got Kyoji's attention. "So I guess we should say good bye again." He said. "I'm actually thinking of heading back home for awhile. I seem to get into trouble on earth." He joked.  
  
"Really, that'd be great. I'm sure dad would like to see you." Domon remarked. "Is that were you're headed now?" Kyoji asked. "I think we're going to stay on earth a little longer." He decided. "But we'll be home in a couple of days. Actually we should get out of here. I'm gonna shut Burning Gundam down." He said to them. Rain and Kyoji started to descend to the floor. Domon was down shortly after that, in his normal clothes. "Are we just going to leave the Gundam here?" Rain asked him. "Yeah, it'll be okay here." He told her. They made it back to the city and went to the spaceport.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in a couple of days." Kyoji said to them. "Yeah, have a safe trip." Domon remarked. Kyoji turned to leave. "Hey Kyoji." Domon started. He turned back. "Thanks for helping back there. I'd hate to think what could have happened." He admitted looking down. Kyoji smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." He explained. Domon couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Take care of yourself, okay." He added messing Domon's hair up. He smiled even more and backed up. "Yeah sure." Kyoji turned back and headed towards the ticket area. Rain and Domon went back to their hotel room.  
  
*Fin* (I think so anyway...) A.N.-Well here's the sequel, hope you enjoyed it. The one strange thing about it is whenever I did a scene with the phone ringing; the phone in my dorm room would ring. I kid you not. Hope everyone enjoyed later 


End file.
